someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kefke Wren/Don't Starve - A Creepypasta of a Mod
I love Don't Starve. Lately, though, the basic game hasn't been enough. So, I headed into the wonderful world of mods, as I have with so many games before. I found so many amazing things. There were new uses for old resources, convenience features to make the game a bit more common sense, new equipment, more convenient inventory, and even changes to the way the game is played. More than anything else, though, there were new characters. I started going through it all, picking out the mods I liked best to make the game more fun and interesting. It was great. Pretty soon, I'd gotten to try it all out, and made the longest run of survival I'd ever had. At least, until a stupid mistake and a glitch I had no way of knowing about cost me everything. All my work, my fish farms, my pickle barrel and farms, my highly developed camp, gone in a single careless instant. I didn't care, though. The game was more fun than ever, and I was having a great time. Eventually, I even started playing with the custom characters people had made. Some were well made, others seemed rushed. Fortunately, my high standards meant that I avoided the worst, just based off of how they were presented in the workshop. So, I only had a few disasters. It was still fun to play around with the different original and creative designs people had. I really felt like they brightened up my world. That was before I played as "Elinor". I had forgotten when I'd gotten her, but Elinor didn't seem like much of anything special. She was a redheaded woman with pigtails in a green shirt and a skirt. The game gave her title as "the crazy girl". That was her drawdack, she constantly lost sanity. It wasn't that bad, though. Animals weren't afraid of her and she could kiss birds and bunnies to regain sanity. Also, she got special recipes, for medicine that would recover her sanity and stop her losing more, plus special clothes that would boost her sanity even more. I also discovered that she could make a magic staff that turned her enemies into allies. One day, though, I made a stupid mistake and it all went wrong again. I'd noticed that Elinor's sanity was starting to get a little too low. So, I decided this was a good time to try out one of her other special items. "Wedding Memories", it was called, a new book she could make. Since her wedding dress gave her back constant sanity, I figured that the book would be a reusable sanity boost. Maybe, if I was lucky, it would eliminate the need for the medicines, which turned her an ugly green. However, lucky is the last thing I was. As soon as I read the book, three shadow figures appeared, yelling cruelly at Elinor. There was a flash, and black birds flew up. My camp was completely destroyed, but that didn't seem all that shocking, not next to what I saw when I looked at Elinor herself. Her hair was wild and unkept. Her eyes were wide and ringed with thick dark circles. Her skin was ashen. She grinned and the screen, a huge, murderous smile with jagged teeth in a bloody red mouth. I didn't have long to wonder about it, though. Ghostly figures, white, and eyeless, and bloody, armed with weapons, one with a noose around his neck, came to attack the leering horror that Elinor had become. I realized abruptly that I was still in control, and instinct took over. Whatever had happened, this was still my file. I'd worked hard to get where I was, and I was determined not to lose. So I fled the ghosts, hoping to find something to help me fight them, so I wouldn't be outnumbered and overwhelmed. As I ran, red text appeared over Elinor's head. The words were angry, bloodthirsty, hateful. Sometimes the white text showed up too, arguing with the red, which spoke with a different instrument than Elinor's normal voice. Always, though, the red voice would return, urging me to kill, and kill, and kill. Still I fled, and I began to realize that the world was changed. I didn't see the normal hallucinations for the game. I saw bloody red trees, black and twisted grass, thorny brambles, and faces...shadowy faces everywhere. There seemed to be no end to the horrors, until the ghosts finally succeeded in bringing me down. The most terrifying thing, though...is that this mod is completely real. Dare you to play? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts